The Extras of Fruits Basket
by EmeraldCrazy100
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened behind the scenes of Fruits Basket couples? Well, now your questions can be answered! In this story, you will get to experience what the author didn't write about my the Sohma family! First is HiroxKisa, then HaruxRin!
1. Hiro and Kisa: The Question

**This story is not going to be just about Hiro and Kisa. Oh no! There are going to be plenty of awkward and romantic moments between all characters! So here is a behind the scenes look of Fruits Basket!**

Hiro and Kisa: The Question

It was official. I was freaking out. I couldn't believe that I hadn't asked her. I mean, I've had a huge crush on her for 5 months now, and I still hadn't asked her out...yet. Momiji has been telling me for months that I need to hurry up and do it. I should take his advice. Momiji is around Haru and Rin a lot more than I am, and they are always lovey-dovey.

Today was going to be the day. It had to be. I had been working up the courage to ask her all day and now I was freaking out in the boys bathroom. My friends were all concerned about me because I had been in there for 2 hours. Eventually, Kisa, along with my homeroom teacher, came down to check on me after first class period. I had sent them away with excuses of diarrhea and a severe head ache, which is only partially false. Most of time, I am just sitting on the floor, feeling nausea from the stress of my life changing decision. After today, nothing will be the same. Either I will go home feeling extremely happy with my new girlfriend or will be walking home with Kisa in an awkward silence.

I hear the bell, announcing that third period has come to an end. I muster up my courage and march up to that door before I can change my mind. As soon as I enter the hallway, I am swept away into a raging sea of eager middle school kids, who are all sprinting to lunch. I manage to make my way to the office to pick up my belongings and go to meet Kisa at our table. We sit together every day at lunchtime and we have been sitting at the same table for the last 2 years.

I pick up a tray, let the cook drop a large glob of slop onto my tray, and turn to face the population of my school. I make my way to the table towards the back of our large cafeteria. Kisa immediately scoots over when I draw near so that I may sit next to her. Hesitantly, I put my tray on the table, and sit down. I slowly begin to eat, trying in vain to remember how to chew and swallow as her sweet breath is blown on my face. She draws closer. I see her hand come up near my face. She lightly touches my forehead. Even the slight touch makes my heart pound in my ears.

"Are you ok, Hiro? You look rather flushed." I look into her large eyes that are full of worry. I feel the heat rush into my face.

Dang it! Why are acting like this? You have seen her everyday for your entire life, you idiot. It's Kisa for heaven's sake!

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, Kisa. I'm just a little nervous today, that's all."

"Nervous? Nervous about what?" she asked looking quite confused. I turn away swiftly, mentally scolding myself.

Oh, shoot! Did I just say that out loud?

I look back into her confused face and take a deep breath.

Well, it's now or never!

I take her small hand into mine and turn to face her. "Kisa, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for a long time now..."

Kisa's face turns beet red but she still listens intently. I take another deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

Kisa turns a deep scarlet, but she smiles. "Of course, Hiro. I have liked you since this year began so I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

I let all the air out of my lungs in a huge sigh of relief. Apparently I was holding my breath for some odd reason. I smile the largest smile I'm sure I've ever given and give her a big hug. She hugs me back. I could stay here forever. The smell of her hair, her small form in my arms... My happy thoughts are interrupted by the sound of high heels coming towards us. I hang onto her tighter.

Mrs. Kawisaki marches up to our table. I can hear my heart pounding because it occurs to me that the entire school has turned silent to watch. She says to me in her annoying, high pitched voice, "Mr. Sohma, what is the meaning of this? You know that boys and girls aren't supposed to hug on school property, especially not students of different grade levels."

I feel Kisa slump in my arms, and her whisper, "I'm acting, okay." Then, I am left with her motionless in my arms. I pick up the act. I look up into my principal's sour expression and pretend to panic. "I don't know Mrs. Kawisaki. Kisa just suddenly slumped into my arms in a dead faint! What is wrong with her?"

Mrs. Kawisaki, looking rather surprised, says, "Oh, well in that case, Mr. Sohma, can you please carry Ms. Sohma to the nurse's office?" She then turns around on her heel and leaves us. Mrs. Kawisaki is one for sniffing out trouble from a mile away and loves getting students in trouble for even the smallest of cases. On the other hand, she hates being wrong. I hear the slam of the door to signal her exit and the cafeteria erupts into conversation over this last event.

I smile. I take Kisa into my arms and carry her with little difficulty into the hallway, with her perfectly limp the entire way. As soon as I shut the door to the cafeteria, she opens her eyes and I put her down. She starts to giggle. I can't help it. We both start laughing, and end up clutching each other for support. Finally, we both calm down enough to breathe properly and we take hands. Smiling, we walk towards the nurse's office to finish the act.

After scooping her up into my arms once again, her "waking up" in the office, and the nurse giving us permission to go home early, we walk out of the school building in a comfortable silence. Holding hands, we start the trek home. We talk about family matters, and I drop her off at her house. I then start walking towards the main house rather than going straight home. I go up to the gate and push it open. I walk up to the large, unwelcoming door and poise my hand to knock.

"Now, to face Akito..."

**Well, we all know what happens next. Poor, naive Hiro. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into when he went to Akito. Oh, well.**

**Don't worry! This is not the end! Review if you want to see more!**


	2. Haru and Rin: First Love, Part 1

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Life has been crazy, and I haven't been able to update! Besides, from everything from computer crashes to relationship emergencies, they all decided to come up in the past 2 months! Now, this chapter took forever to write! Hope you enjoy my first HaruxRin Fanfic!**

**Haru and Rin: Part 1: First Love**

**Haru POV**

She is perfect. Her mysterious eyes. Her luscious, black hair. Her smooth, sexy body. Her proud nature and caring personality. She may be 18 while I am still 15, a minor, but with our relationship, age doesn't matter. We are madly in love and we know we are the only ones each other. Well, that's the way it is now. It wasn't always this way...

**10 Months Earlier**

It all started around the time of my 15th birthday. My family, or rather Akito, decide to go and throw a huge celebration against my wishes. I had simply wanted to transition form the simple age of 14 to the more mature age of 15 in peace and quiet. Sure, a present or two on the side from some of the more caring Zodiac, but not a full blown out celebration! When Momiji told me about the party, I turned into 'Black Haru' and nearly destroyed my room before Akito sent for me. Let's just say he threatened my into obedience, as usual, by saying that if I didn't show up I would have to deal with him. Facing Akito after going against his orders isn't the most pleasant experience in the world, so I silently deal with my upcoming night of hell.

Too soon, the dreaded night arrived. I entered the main banquet hall in my usual outfit (black, leather pants, a few chains and the most graphically appalling shirt I could dig out of my closet) with 3 new piercings. People scarcely glanced at me when I walked into the mists of the party. I figured they were just as please as I was to be here. Sighing, I walked into the realm of my own personal hell.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Well, to be more clear, it was really bad, but I wasn't the only one putting up with it. Therefore, I had 11 others silently suffering as well, so it wasn't as bad. We all had other lives outside the walls of the main house, but we all were forced to come together at times like these in order to abide to Akito's wishes.

Unfortunately, everyone was there. Yuki, Shigure and Ayame came in late, having had to walk from there house nearby. I personally envy their freedom of getting to live away from the main house. Hatori wasn't that far behind and was keeping Shigure and Ayame under control (a.k.a. away from the alcohol) Momiji, Hiro and Kisa were keeping to themselves in the background. Being the youngest members of the Zodiac, they often kept to themselves, choosing to hang out with the ones close to their age. Kagura and Ritsu were currently heading outside, talking about the latest fashionable women's wear. Disturbing, I know. Kyo was absent, of course. Being the cat, he wasn't ever invited to family meetings. Besides, even if he was invited, he wouldn't come.

As I headed to the table laden with food, I feel someone staring at me. I look up only to find myself lost in chocolate brown eyes, which also happened to be glaring at me. Rin shoot daggers from her eyes at me from across the table, before turning and exiting into the courtyard.

I sigh and watch her leave. I only realized that I was madly in love with her a few months ago, despite her being 3 years older and way out of my league. I don't even know how it happened. She and I have been best friends ever since we met, exactly 10 years ago at my 5th birthday party. I don't know how being best friends who told each other everything went to me staring after her every time she would leave or my heart racing whenever she would come close to me. While my heart went on fire with obsession, her heart appeared to turn to ice. After I got up the guts to confess my feelings to her, she looked at me, looked away, and walked away! No response, no nothing! Talk about the silent treatment! She quit talking to me and started avoiding me at all costs. She also stared glaring me every time our eyes would meet. It was hell for me, because not only had I obviously gotten turned down, I had lost my closest friend.

I look back to the party and see everyone doing a great job at acting like they are having the time of their lives. I realize what I need to do. I go outside to the courtyard, determined to talk to Rin. The full moon sheds a silvery lining of light on the path before me. I see faintly the outline of her retreating figure. I step onto the cool stones and follow her. I see her round a corner and I know immediately where she is going. Now that I think about it, this path only leads to the hidden fountain.

When I say the hidden fountain, I am referring to the fountain in the center of the courtyard that is bordered with thick greenery, making it impossible to see inside, and is closed off by a gate. It was built by and for the Zodiac members. No one else is allowed within the boundary except the cursed Sohmas. To make sure of this, the gate has an ancient-looking lock on it, for which only the Zodiac members have keys to open.

I go up to the ancient looking door, and look through a peep hole. I look through the newly built, wooden gazebo to the center of the patio, where I see an older looking statue of an angel with a bow in a large, running fountain. The angel has it's bow and arrow pulled back tight, aimed at the far corner of its base. Following its aim, I see her. She is sitting on the edge of the fountain's bowl, facing the moon with her eyes closed. Her hair rains down her back in ripples that shine in the moonlight. Her long jacket is laying next to her, revealing her the laced up back of her low cut, really short, black shirt. She looks so relaxed. I can't help but stare.

"If you want to talk to me, I recommend you stop drooling and enter the gate before I smash it in your face."

I blush. I am taken aback as to how she could sense my presence, but then again, that woman never ceases to amaze me. I muster up my courage, unlock the gate, and I step into the realm of uncertainty. I close the gate behind me and lock it, so that neither of us can get out of there in a hurry. As I descend the stairs to the main level, I see that she has risen from her state of contentment, but still has her back to me.

"Why are you here?"

Ignoring her question, I ask, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

I see her stiffen at my words. She slowly turns towards me. She locks her steel-like eyes with mine and says without emotion, "Because I hate you."

I feel my heart crack under the direct hit of her words. Still, I stand strong, not even flinching under her cold stare. Keeping my voice even and unchanged, I ask, "Why do you hate me?"

Her eyes change. They keep the steely glare, but another emotion fills them for a split second before changing back.

"I don't have to give you my reasons."

Breaking the eye contact, she reaches for her coat. She starts to go back through the gazebo towards the gate, when my body reacts on its own. I am by her side in a split second. Without thinking, I grab her wrist, twist her around me and pin her to the wall. I can see that she was completely taken by surprise. She tries to get out of my hold on her, but my hold on her stays strong. After realizing her attempts are futile, she gives up and looks at me with the same piercing glare as before. What I do next takes us both completely by surprise. I kiss her.

**Rin POV**

What is he doing? He is...KISSING ME! No...No! This isn't supposed to be happening!

Pulling away, I break my hand out of his iron grip and slap him across the face with as much strength as I can muster. Anger fuels my strength as I untangle myself from him. He is left standing there dumbfounded. I don't look back as I force the gate open, and make my way back to the main house, tears filling my eyes.

Forgive me, Haru. Forgive me!

**Haru POV**

I stand there, touching my stinging cheek as I watch her walk away. I honestly don't know what came over me. I acted before thinking and I know that I deserved that slap. I got so lost in my lust that I totally disrespected her chose. The few seconds it lasted made me think that I had died and gone to heaven. I guess that made the slap worthwhile. On the other hand, it left me feeling like an idiot. Oh, the horrors of teenage hormones!

**5 days later...**

**Haru POV**

Oh, this is hell! I can't eat, sleep or... breathe without thinking of Rin! Worse off, she's avoiding me at all costs! I know that I made myself out as a jerk and all, but I would have though that she would have talked to me by now! I can't stand this! I have to be with her!

**Rin POV**

Oh, this is hell! I can't eat, sleep or... breathe without thinking of Haru! I can't believe he actually got up the guts to kiss me! I mean, I knew he had feeling for me for quite sometime before he confessed, but I was hoping he would get over it! But oh no! He had to go and make his move, taking my first kiss with him! Oh, why me?

**Haru POV**

I don't what to do with myself. I don't anyone to talk to that would understand. So, I have to taken to locking myself in myself in my room for days at a time. I lay on my bed, staring into space and waiting for the days to pass. I don't feel any emotion. I don't care what Akito does to me anymore. Besides, if he does anything to me, it might help me realize I am still living after all.

As the week ticks by, I slip into a deep depression. The maids along with Momiji try to coax me out of my pit of sorrow. I often ignore their quiet please for me to come out to eat or bathe, with the few occasions that I decide to go along with them just for the heck of it. When I am not doing activities required to live, I am laying on my bed or couch, with my eyes closed, trying to tune out the world.

I had been like this for a week before Hatori showed up, on Akito's orders of course. He told me that if I didn't get my act together, Akito was going to show up. He left me with some pills and instructions, before taking his leave. I lay there fore a little while longer, trying to find the will to live.

**Rin POV**

I can't stand this any longer! Haru has locked himself into an endless pit of despair because of me! I overheard the conversation between Akito and Hatori. I have never heard Akito sound so menacing! If this keeps up, Haru could end up seriously injured! I know Haru's excuse for his behavior is for a childhood friend passing away, but I know the truth. I am the cause for my best friend's misery. Somehow, I must make things right, for I cannot live without him. I know this now. I am ready to take the risk.

**Haru POV**

I hadn't moved at all (in body or mood) or open my eyes since Hatori came. I didn't even flinch when I heard someone slip into my room (without knocking I might add). The mystery person shuts the door softly behind them and walks over to my bedside. I feel the bed give way with more weight. I feel extremely annoyance. Momiji is the only person who would dare 1) enter my room 2) without knocking 3) and getting on my bed.

"Go away, Momiji," I say, putting my arm across my eyes. I hear a soft chuckle.

A voice-that's-definitely-not-Momiji's says, "You know, you really shouldn't assume that your know everything, Haru. I thought I taught you better."

My eyes fly open in surprise. I slowly remove my arm from my eyes and sit up to face my surprise visitor. On the edge of my bed, facing away from me, is Rin.

**This is only the first part, so stick around for more if you like it! Review!**

**Click this button!**

**\/**


End file.
